nasafandomcom-20200215-history
WIND (spacecraft)
Lagrangian point | Decay = | Launch = 04:31:00 EST 1994-11-01 | Launch_Vehicle = Delta II | Carrier_Rocket = | Launch_Site = Cape Canaveral SLC-17 | Mission_Duration = Minimum: 3 year Elapsed: | NSSDC_ID = 1994-071A | Webpage = http://wind.nasa.gov/ | Mass = Dry: 895 kg Propellant: 300 kg | Power = | Batteries = | Orbit_regime = | Longitude = | Semimajor_Axis = | Eccentricity = 0.0 | Inclination = 0° | Orbital_Period = | Apoapsis = | Periapsis = | Orbits Daily = | Repetitivity = | Main_Instruments = EPACT, MFI, Konus, SMS, SWE, 3DP, TGRS, and WAVES | Transponders = | Coverage = | Resolution = | Swath = | Spectral_Band = | Data_rate = | SSR = | IMG_Resolution = | Refs = }} The Global Geospace Science (GGS) Wind satellite is a NASA science spacecraft launched at 04:31:00 EST on November 1, 1994 from launch pad 17B at Cape Canaveral Air Force Station (CCAFS) in Merritt Island, Florida aboard a McDonnell Douglas Delta II 7925-10 rocket. Wind was designed and manufactured by Martin Marietta Astro Space Division in East Windsor, New Jersey. The satellite is a spin stabilized cylindrical satellite with a diameter of 2.4 m and a height of 1.8 m. It was deployed to study radio and plasma that occur in the solar wind and in the Earth's magnetosphere before the solar wind reaches the Earth. The spacecraft's original mission was to orbit the Sun at the Lagrangian point, but this was delayed when the SOHO and ACE spacecraft were sent to the same location. Wind has been at continuously since 2004, and is still operating as of March 22, 2016. Wind currently has enough fuel to last roughly 53 years at L1. Wind continues to produce relevant research, with its data having contributed to over 1600 publications since 2009 and over 2200 publications prior to 2009. As of March 22, 2016 (not including 2016 publications), the total number of publications either directly or indirectly using Wind data is ~3903. Note that many of these publications utilized Wind data indirectly by citing the OMNI dataset at CDAWeb, which relies heavily upon Wind measurements. Mission operations are conducted from the Multi-Mission Operations Center (MMOC) in Building 14 at Goddard Space Flight Center in Greenbelt, Maryland. Wind data can be accessed using the SPEDAS software. Wind is the sister ship to GGS Polar. The science objectives of the Wind mission * Provide complete plasma, energetic particle, and magnetic field input for magnetospheric and ionospheric studies. * Determine the magnetospheric output to interplanetary space in the up-stream region. * Investigate basic plasma processes occurring in the near-Earth solar wind. * Provide baseline ecliptic plane observations to be used in heliospheric latitudes from ULYSSES. The science instruments on the Wind spacecraft The aim of ISTP is to understand the behavior of the solar-terrestrial plasma environment in order to predict how the Earth's atmosphere will respond to changes in solar wind conditions. Wind's objective is to measure the properties of the solar wind before it reaches the Earth. The Wind spacecraft has an array of instruments including: Konus, the Wind Magnetic Field Investigation (MFI), the Solar Wind and Suprathermal Ion Composition Experiment (SMS), The Energetic Particles: Acceleration, Composition, and Transport (EPACT) investigation, the Solar Wind Experiment (SWE), a Three-Dimensional Plasma and Energetic Particle Investigation (3DP), the Transient Gamma-Ray Spectrometer (TGRS), and the Radio and Plasma Wave Investigation (WAVES). The Konus and TGRS instruments are primarily for gamma-ray and high energy photon observations of solar flares or gamma-ray bursts. The SMS experiment measures the mass and mass-to-charge ratios of heavy ions. The SWE and 3DP experiments are meant to measure/analyze the lower energy (below 10 MeV) solar wind protons and electrons. The WAVES and MFI experiments were designed to measure the electric and magnetic fields observed in the solar wind. All together, the Wind spacecraft's suite of instruments allows for a complete description of plasma phenomena in the solar wind plane of the ecliptic. ''Wind''/WAVES Time domain sampler The electric field detectors of the Wind WAVES instrument are composed of three orthogonal electric field dipole antennas, two in the spin plane (roughly the plane of the ecliptic) of the spacecraft and one along the spin axis. The complete WAVES suite of instruments includes five total receivers including: Low Frequency FFT receiver called FFT (0.3 Hz to 11 kHz), Thermal Noise Receiver called TNR (4–256 kHz), Radio receiver band 1 called RAD1 (20–1040 kHz), Radio receiver band 2 called RAD2 (1.075-13.825 MHz), and the Time Domain Sampler called TDS (designed and built by the University of Minnesota). The longer of the two spin plane antenna, defined as Ex, is 100 m tip-to-tip while the shorter, defined as Ey, is 15 m tip-to-tip. The spin axis dipole, defined as Ez, is roughly 12 m tip-to-tip. When accounting for spacecraft potential, these antenna lengths are adjusted to ~41.1 m, ~3.79 m, and ~2.17 m these are subject to change and only estimates and not necessarily accurate to two decimal places. The Wind WAVES instrument also detects magnetic fields using three orthogonal search coil magnetometers (designed and built by the University of Iowa). The XY search coils are oriented to be parallel to the XY dipole antenna. The search coils allow for high-frequency magnetic field measurements (defined as Bx, By, and Bz). The WAVES Z-Axis is anti-parallel to Z-GSE (Geocentric Solar Ecliptic) direction. Thus any rotations can be done about the Z-Axis in the normal Eulerian sense followed by a change of sign in the Z-component of any GSE vector rotated into WAVES coordinates. Electric (and magnetic) field waveform captures can be obtained from the Time Domain Sampler (TDS) receiver. TDS samples are a waveform capture of 2048 points (16384 points on the STEREO spacecraft) per field component. The waveforms are measures of electric field versus time. In the highest sampling rates, the Fast (TDSF) sampler runs at ~120,000 samples per second (sps) and the Slow (TDSS) sampler runs at ~7,500 sps. TDSF samples are composed of two electric field components (typically Ex and Ey) while TDSS samples are composed of four vectors, either three electric and one magnetic field or three magnetic and one electric field. The TDSF receiver has little to no gain below about ~120 Hz and the search coil magnetometers roll off around ~3.3 Hz. Thermal Noise Receiver The TNR measures ~4–256 kHz electric fields in up to 5 logarithmically spaced frequency bands, though typically only set at 3 bands, from 32 or 16 channels per band, with a 7 nV/(Hz)1/2 sensitivity, 400 Hz to 6.4 kHz bandwidth, and total dynamic range in excess of 100 dB. The data are taken by two multi-channel receivers which nominally sample for 20 ms at a 1 MHz sampling rate (see for more information). The TNR is often used to determine the local plasma density by observing the plasma line, an emission at the local plasma frequency due to a thermal noise response of the wire dipole antenna. One should note that observation of the plasma line requires the dipole antenna to be longer than the local Debye length, λDe. For typical conditions in the solar wind λDe ~ 7–20 m, much shorter than the wire dipole antenna on Wind. The majority of this section was taken from. ''Wind''/3DP The Wind/3DP instrument (designed and built at the Berkeley Space Sciences Laboratory) was designed to make full three-dimensional measurements of the distributions of suprathermal electrons and ions in the solar wind. The instrument includes three arrays, each consisting of a pair of double-ended semi-conductor telescopes each with two or three closely sandwiched passivated ion implanted silicon detectors, which measure electrons and ions above ~20 keV. The instrument also has top-hat symmetrical spherical section electrostatic (ES) analyzers with microchannel plate detectors (MCPs) are used to measure ions and electrons from ~3 eV to 30 keV. The two types of detectors have energy reions ranging from ΔE/E ≈ 0.3 for the solid state telescopes (SST) and ΔE/E ≈ 0.2 for the top-hat ES analyzers. The angular resolutions are 22.5° x 36° for the SST and 5.6° (near the ecliptic) to 22.5° for the top-hat ES analyzers. The particle detectors can obtain a full 4π steradian coverage in one full(half) spin (~3 s) for the SST (top-hat ES analyzers). The majority of this section was taken from. Electrostatic analyzers The arrays of detectors are mounted on two opposing booms, each 0.5 m in length. The top-hat ES analyzers are composed of four separate detectors, each with different geometry factors to cover different ranges of energies. The electron detectors, EESA, and ion detectors, PESA, are each separated into low (L) and high (H) energy detectors. The H and L analyzers contain 24 and 16 discrete anodes, respectively. The anode layout provides a 5.6° angular resolution within ±22.5° of the ecliptic plane (increases to 22.5° at normal incidence to ecliptic plane). The analyzers are swept logarithmically in energy and counters sample at 1024 samples/spin (~3 ms sample period). Thus the analyzers can be set to sample 64 energy samples per sweep at 16 sweeps per spin or 32 energy samples per sweep at 32 sweeps per spin,etc. The detectors are defined as follows: * EESA Low (EL): covers electrons from ~3 eV to ~1 keV (These values vary from moment structure to moment structure depending on duration of data sampling, spacecraft potential, and whether in burst or survey mode. The typical range is ~5 eV to ~1.11 keV.) with an 11.25° spin phase resolution. EL has a total geometric factor of 1.3 x 10−2 E cm2-sr (where E is energy in eV) with a nearly identical 180° field of view (FOV), radial to the spacecraft, to that of PESA-L. * EESA High (EH): covers electrons from ~200 eV to ~30 keV (though typical values vary from a minimum of ~137 eV to a maximum of ~28 keV) in a 32 sample energy sweep each 11.25° of spacecraft spin. EH has a total geometric factor of 2.0 x 10−1 E cm2-sr, MCP efficiency of about 70% and grid transmission of about 73%. EH has a 360° planar FOV tangent to the spacecraft surface which can be electro statically deflected into a cone up to ±45° out of its normal plane. * PESA Low (PL): covers ions with a 14 sample energy sweep (Note that in survey mode the data structures typically take 25 data points at 14 different energies while in burst mode they take 64 data points at 14 different energies.) from ~100 eV to ~10 keV (often energies range from ~700 eV to ~6 keV) each 5.6° of spacecraft spin. PL has a total geometric factor of only 1.6 x 10−4 E cm2-sr but an identical energy-angle response to that of PESA-H. While in the solar wind, PL reorients itself along the bulk flow direction to capture the solar wind flow which results in a narrow range of pitch-angle coverage. * PESA High (PH): covers ions with a 15 sample energy sweep from as low as ~80 eV to as high as ~30 keV (typical energy range is ~500 eV to ~28 keV ) each 11.25° of spacecraft (Note that PH has multiple data modes where the number of data points per energy bin can be any of the following: 121, 97, 88, 65, or 56.). PH has a total geometric factor of 1.5 x 10−2 E cm2-sr with a MCP efficiency of about 50% and grid entrance post transmission of about 75%. The majority of this section was taken from. Solid-state telescopes The SST detectors consist of three arrays of double-ended telescopes, each of which is composed of either a pair or triplet of closely sandwiched semi-conductor detectors. The center detector (Thick or T) of the triplet is 1.5 cm2 in area, 500 μm thick, while the other detectors, foil (F) and open (O), are the same area but only 300 μm thick. One direction of the telescopes is covered in a thin lexan foil, ~1500 Å of aluminum evaporated on each side to completely eliminate sunlight, (SST-Foil) where the thickness was chosen to stop protons up to the energy of electrons (~400 keV). Electrons are essentially unaffected by the foil. On the opposite side (SST-Open), a common broom magnet is used to refuse electrons below ~400 keV from entering but leaves the ions essentially unaffected. Thus, if no higher energy particles penetrate the detector walls, the SST-Foil should only measure electrons and the SST-Open only ions. Each double-ended telescope has two 36° x 20° FWHM FOV, thus each end of the five telescopes can cover a 180° x 20° piece of space. Telescope 6 views the same angle to spin axis as telescope 2, but both ends of telescope 2 have a drilled tantalum cover to reduce the geometric factor by a factor of 10 to measure the most intense fluxes. The SST-Foil data structures typically have 7 energy bins each with 48 data points while the SST-Open has 9 energy bins each with 48 data points. Both detectors have energy resolutions of ΔE/E ≈ 30%. The majority of this section was taken from. ''Wind''/MFI The magnetic field instrument (MFI) on board Wind is composed of dual triaxial fluxgate magnetometers. The MFI has a dynamic range of ±4 nT to ±65,536 nT, digital resolution ranging from ±0.001 nT to ±16 nT, sensor noise level of < 0.006 nT (R.M.S.) for 0–10 Hz signals, and sample rates varying from 44 samples per second (sps) in snapshot memory to 10.87 sps in standard mode. The data are also available in averages at 3 seconds, 1 minute, and 1 hour. The data sampled at higher rates (i.e. >10 sps) is referred to as High Time Resolution (HTR) data in some studies. ''Wind''/SWE The Wind spacecraft has two Faraday Cup (FC) ion instruments. The SWE FCs can produce reduced ion distribution functions with up to 20 angular and 30 energy per charge bins every 92 seconds. Each sensor has a ~15° tilt above or below the spin plane and an energy range from ~150 eV to ~8 keV. A circular aperture limits the effects of aberration near the modulator grid and defines the collecting area of the collector plates in each FC. The FCs sample at a set energy for each spacecraft rotation, then step up the energy for the next rotation. Since there are up to 30 energy bins for these detectors, a full reduced distribution function requires 30 rotations or slightly more than 90 seconds. Some discoveries and/or contributions to science by the Wind spacecraft # Observation of relationship between large-scale solar wind-magnetosphere interactions and magnetic reconnection at the terrestrial magnetopause. # First statistical study of high frequency (≥1 kHz) electric field fluctuations in the ramp of interplanetary (IP) shocks. The study found that the amplitude of ion acoustic waves (IAWs) increased with increasing fast mode Mach number and shock compression ratio. They also found that the IAWs had the highest probability of occurrence in the ramp region. # Observation of the largest whistler wave using a search coil magnetometer in the radiation belts. # First observation of shocklets upstream of a quasi-perpendicular IP shock. # First simultaneous observations of whistler mode waves with electron distributions unstable to the whistler heat flux instability. # First observation of a electrostatic solitary wave at an IP shock with an amplitude exceeding 100 mV/m. # First observation of electron-Berstein-like waves at an IP shock. # First observation of the source region of an IP Type II radio burst. # First evidence for Langmuir wave coupling to Z-mode waves. # First evidence to suggest that the observed bi-polar ES structures in the shock transition region are consistent with BGK modes or electron phase space holes. # First evidence of a correlation between the amplitude of electron phase space holes and the change in electron temperature. # First evidence of three-wave interactions in the terrestrial foreshock using bi-coherence. # First evidence of proton temperature anisotropy constraints due to mirror, firehose, and ion cyclotron instabilities. # First evidence of Alfvén-cyclotron dissipation. # First (shared with STEREO spacecraft) observation of electron trapping by a very large amplitude whistler wave in the radiation belts (also seen in STEREO observations ). # First observation of Langmuir and whistler waves in the lunar wake. # First evidence of direct evidence of electron cyclotron resonance with whistler mode waves driven by a heat flux instability in the solar wind. # First evidence of local field-aligned ion beam generation by foreshock electromagnetic waves called short large amplitude magnetic structures or SLAMS, which are soliton-like waves in the magnetosonic mode. List of Refereed Publications for Wind For a complete list of refereed publications directly or indirectly using data from the Wind spacecraft, see: http://wind.nasa.gov/bibliographies.php. Science Highlights in the News * Wind celebrates the 20th anniversary of its launch on November 1, 2014, highlighted on NASA's homepage news: A Solar Wind Workhorse Marks 20 Years of Science Discoveries * Project (September 2014) highlighted on NASA's website: More Than Meets the Eye: NASA Scientists Listen to Data and Popular Science NASA Scientists Study The Sun By Listening To It * Publication (April 2013) highlighted on NASA's website: NASA's Wind Mission Encounters 'SLAMS' Waves * A recent (March 2013) publication using data from the Wind spacecraft was highlighted as a [http://physics.aps.org/synopsis-for/10.1103/PhysRevLett.110.091102 Physical Review Letters Spotlight] article and a NASA Feature Article at Solar Wind Energy Source Discovered * Publication (April 2012) makes NASA's homepage news: Riding the Plasma Wave Awards * The Wind Operations Team, NASA Goddard Space Flight Center, Greenbelt, Maryland, received the AIAA Space Operations & Support Award on September 2, 2015. The award honors the team's "exceptional ingenuity and personal sacrifice in the recovery of NASA's Wind spacecraft." Jacqueline Snell - engineering manager for Wind, Geotail, and ACE Missions - accepted the award on behalf of the team. Award Details * The Wind Operations Team, NASA Goddard Space Flight Center, Greenbelt, Maryland, received the NASA Group Achievement Award for recovery of the Wind spacecraft's command and attitude processor. Award Details Other names * GGS/Wind * ISTP/Wind * Wind/GGS * Wind/ISTP * Interplanetary Physics Laboratory (IPL) * NORAD Satellite Catalog Number: 23333 * NSSDC International Designator: 1994-071A See also Lists of relevant topics * List of active Solar System probes * List of heliophysics missions * List of objects at Lagrangian points * List of Solar System probes * List of space telescopes * Timeline of Solar System exploration Other relevant spacecraft * Advanced Composition Explorer (ACE), launched 1997, still operational. * Cassini–Huygens * Cluster (spacecraft) * Helios (spacecraft) * MESSENGER (MErcury Surface, Space ENvironment, GEochemistry and Ranging), launched 2004, still operational. * Radiation Belt Storm Probes * Solar Dynamics Observatory (SDO), launched 2010, still operational. * Solar and Heliospheric Observatory (SOHO), launched 1995, still operational. * Solar Maximum Mission (SMM), launched 1980, decommissioned 1989. * Solar Orbiter (SOLO), set to launch in 2017. * Solar Probe Plus, set to launch in 2018. * STEREO (Solar TErrestrial RElations Observatory), launched 2006, still operational. * Transition Region and Coronal Explorer (TRACE), launched 1998, decommissioned 2010. * Ulysses (spacecraft), launched 1990, decommissioned 2009. Relevant organizations * Goddard Space Flight Center * NASA Other relevant topics * bow shock * coronal mass ejection * Geomagnetically induced current * geomagnetic storm * magnetic reconnection * magnetopause * magnetosphere * plasmasphere * Solar Energetic Particles * solar flare * solar proton event * solar wind * space weather * Sun References }} External links * [http://wind.nasa.gov/ The Wind spacecraft at NASA Goddard Space Flight Center] * [http://www.geophys.washington.edu/Space/SpaceExp/WIND/ The Wind Spacecraft Experiment] * [http://pwg.gsfc.nasa.gov/windnrt/ Wind Near Real-Time Data] * [http://pwg.gsfc.nasa.gov/istp/wind/orbital_events.html Table of Wind Orbital Events 16-Nov-94 through 25-Oct-97] * [http://pwg.gsfc.nasa.gov/istp/wind/Timeline.htm Wind Extended Mission Trajectory 10/25/97 4/7/00] * [http://pwg.gsfc.nasa.gov/cgi-bin/gif_walk?plot_type=orbit_wind Wind Online Orbit Plotter] * [http://www-lep.gsfc.nasa.gov/waves/data_products.html The Radio and Plasma Wave Investigation on the Wind Spacecraft] * GSFC Press Release 01-71 July 25, 2001 * [http://nssdc.gsfc.nasa.gov/database/MasterCatalog?sc=1994-071A NSSDC Master Catalog Display: Wind] * [http://pwg.gsfc.nasa.gov/wind.shtml The Wind Spacecraft] Category:NASA space probes Category:Spacecraft launched in 1994 Category:Spacecraft launched by Delta II rockets Category:Artificial satellites at Earth-Sun Lagrange points Category:Space weather